


Von Käse und Glitzer-Vampiren

by Squickqueen



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Silly, Vampires, brain you are doing me a frighten, everybody loves cheese, nosgoth chibis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Vorador hatte sich sein Date mit Malek anders vorgestellt. Alk und Käse schön und gut, aber wenn nervige kleine Brüder, bösartige alte Männer und ein Container voller Strass dazwischenfunken, muss auch ein Vampir das Beste aus seiner Situation machen.





	Von Käse und Glitzer-Vampiren

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Of Cheese and Sparkling Vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375614) by [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee)



> Wer mit meinen Legacy of Kain Comics auf [DeviantArt](http://sithy.deviantart.com/gallery/5131545) vertraut ist, kennt natürlich die Nosgoth Chibis: Janos Audron als gestrenger, aber überforderter alleinerziehender Urvampir. Vorador, Kain und Raziel als seine Söhne mit ihren ganz eigenen Macken, und der stets helmtragende Sarafan Malek mit einer Vorliebe für großohrige, grüne Vampire sind nur einige der Gestalten, die dort so herum kreuchen und fleuchen.  
> Angefangen als kurze, irre Comics, haben sich die Chibis eines Tages verselbstständigt und bekommen jetzt endlich ihre erste eigene Fanfiction!  
> [The Red Raven Tavern](https://the-red-raven-tavern.deviantart.com/) @ Jewel-Reaver

Über der Vampirfeste ging der Mond auf. Rund, hell und... ein bisschen erinnerte er Vorador an Käse. Der Jungvampir kaute auf dem Ende seines Bleistifts herum und hinterließ mit seinen spitzen Zähnen tiefe Bissspuren. In diesem Augenblick knurrte sein Magen und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit Janos Audrons auf sich.

Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler!

„Vorador!“

Die Augenbraue des Urvampirs ruckte formvollendet in die Höhe, als er den abwesenden Blick seines Ältesten wahrnahm, der gar nicht danach aussah, als würde er sich mit der Quadratwurzel aus neun Säulen beschäftigen.

„Hier spielt die Musik! Konzentrier dich mal ein bisschen auf deine Aufgaben. Du bleibst so lange hier sitzen, bis sie gelöst ist! Jeder angehende Vampirfürst und Sadohedonist muss in der Lage sein, sie zu lösen. Du wirst noch durch die Prüfung fallen und...“

„Ist es Metall?“

Janos brach verdutzt mitten in seiner Predigt ab.

„Bitte?“

„Ob die Musik Metall ist. Alles andere interessiert mich nämlich überhaupt nicht“, erklärte Vorador gedehnt und reckte herausfordernd das Kinn vor.

„Du ruinierst dir noch die Ohren mit diesem schrecklichen Krach.“

„Man lebt nur einmal. YOLO!“

Janos war sprachlos. Yolo? Was sollte das nun schon wieder heißen? Ob es Vorador bei den Sarafanen aufgeschnappt hatte, mit denen er sich in letzter Zeit herumtrieb? Im übrigen ganz zu Janos Missfallen, aber in diesen vier Wänden hörte ohnehin niemand mehr auf ihn! Raziel löste sich alle paar Tage in Luft auf und schleppte seltsames Getier aus der Spektralwelt an und Kain... nun, Kain entwickelte sich zu einer rotzfrechen Landplage mit einem Ego so groß und unergründlich wie das Innere von Möbius’ Pluderhosen!

Der Urvampir spürte eine weitere schwarze Haarsträhne grau werden.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir den Umgang mit Malek verbieten! Er hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich und deine Ausdrucksweise. Außerdem ist er ein Sarafan. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, die neigen dazu, Vampire zu pfählen“, fügte er trocken hinzu und erntete nur ein entnervtest Augenrollen.

„Paps, du bist einfach nicht mehr up to date. Vampire gegen Sarafanen, mag sein, dass deine Generation das cool und dandy fand, aber jetzt ist unsere Zeit angebrochen. Und wenn ich gern mit Sarafanen abhänge, warum nicht? Was ist schon dabei, kann dir doch egal sein.“

„Es ist mir eben _nicht_ egal! Ich kenne diese Männer. Allesamt religiöse Fanatiker und Vampirhasser! Und Möbius ist der Schlimmste von allen!“

„Onkel Mö? Ach was, der ist doch harmlos.“

Er hätte den Mund halten sollen, dachte sich Vorador wenig später, als die schwere Eichentür mit lautem Knall hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er sich in seinem Zimmer wiederfand. Ihm klingelten noch die Ohren von der Standpauke, die ihm Janos gehalten hatte.

Dinge wie ‚Zeitstromlenker’, ‚bösartiger Gartenzwerg’, ‚auf dein Zimmer!’ und ‚niemand erwartet die möbische Inquisition!’ waren gefallen. Vorador war sich nicht ganz sicher, was eine Inquisition war, aber Janos war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon derart dunkelpurpurn angelaufen, dass er sich nicht traute, zu fragen.

Na gut, Möbius war vielleicht wirklich nicht der harmlose Alte, als den er ihn gerne sah, aber musste Janos deswegen gleich so ausflippen und ihm Stubenarrest aufbrummen? Die Nacht war viel zu schön, um im eigenen Zimmer zu schmoren und Schimmel anzusetzen. Malek war garantiert schon im ‚Roten Raben’, trank seinen giftgrünen Cocktail mit Strohhalm, Schirmchen und irgendwelchen seltsamen Fürchten, die auf den Rand des Glases gepiekt worden waren und langweilte sich so allein ganz fürchterlich.

_„Nein!_ “, sagte sich der Jungvampir. Er konnte seinen Sarafan-Freund nicht der Langeweile zum Fraß vorwerfen! Er würde ausbrechen und ihn erretten, ha! Mit gezücktem Schwert und, äh, wallendem Haar!

***

„Wo willst du hin? Paps hat dir doch Hausarrest aufgebrummt.“

„Halt bloß den Mund, Kain!“

Vorador war gerade dabei sich, á la Teenager-Mädchen, die Weinranke nach unten, aus seinem Zimmer zu stehlen, als jäh über ihm Kains Gesicht auftauchte. Die nervige Pest war aber auch immer da, wo er ihn am wenigstens gebrauchen konnte! Jetzt hing der freche Bengel über der Brüstung und zog einen Spucketropfen schlürfend rein und raus.

„Ich dreh dir den Hals um, wenn du spuckst!“, zischte Vorador und versuchte, den Halt nicht zu verlieren. Die Weinranke schaukelte gefährlich unter seinem Gewicht. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren doch einiges an Muskelmasse und Größe zugelegt. Bald würde er den Weg über die Ranke nicht mehr nehmen können, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, in einen sehr unrühmlichen Tod zu stürzen. Vielleicht sollte er die Teleportationsübungen doch ein bisschen ernster nehmen. In Zukunft, und so.

Oder gleich aus diesem Irrenhaus ausziehen!

Kain grinste breit.

„Erwischt mich eh nie, du Lahmarsch! Und wenn, dann sag ich Paps, dass du abhauen wolltest, um mit Malek ein De-h-eit zu haben!“

„Ich hab kein _De-h-eit_ mit Malek!“

„Warum hast du dich dann so hübsch gemacht?“

Voradors Klauen krallten sich in die Ranken, bis das Gehölz knackte.

„Ich hab mich nicht hübsch gemacht“, zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Und das war noch nicht mal gelogen.

Nicht so wirklich.

Ein schwarzes Band-Shirt mit blutrotem 'Pfähler'-Aufdruck, Stachelhalsband, Nietenarmband, Piercings in den großen Ohren - Janos würde sich alle Federn einzeln ausreißen, wenn er seinen Ältesten jetzt so sehen könnte. Andererseits wollte Vorador mit seinem Outfit nicht Janos beeindrucken, sondern einen gewissen Sarafan. Wen interessierte denn schon die Meinung eines uralten Urvampirs, dessen spannendste Beschäftigung es war, Schnecken in seinem Gemüsegarten zu bekämpfen?! Und Kain war sowieso noch zu jung und zu blöd, um überhaupt irgendetwas von diesen Dingen zu verstehen!

„Bring lieber Raziel zurück ins Bett“, wies er Kain an, als sich ein leuchtendes Augenpaar zu ihnen gesellte. Raziel steckte den Kopf zwischen den Streben der Brüstung hindurch und beobachtete Vorador aufmerksam. Eng an die Brust gedrückt hielt er sein Plüschtier. Ein widerliches Ding, wie Vorador befand, abgekaut und schmutzig, aber Raziel liebte den Plüschtintenfisch heiß und innig.

„Bin ich seine Babysitterin?“, schoss Kain zurück und stieß ein kleines Steinchen an, das Vorador auf den Kopf rieselte.

„Nein, aber sein älterer Bruder. Du hast gewisse Verantwortungen!“

„Ah, und deshalb verschwindest du einfach so klammheimlich, um mit deinem _Lover_ alleine zu sein?“

Fauchend kletterte Vorador mit einem Satz höher, aber Kain war schon lachend außer Reichweite.

„Vory ist verliiiehibt! Vory ist verliiiehibt!“

„Halt die Klappe! Ich schwör dir, ich schlitz dich auf von Kopf bis zur kleinen Zehe und verfüttere dich an die Schnecken in Janos Garten!“

Voradors Drohungen fielen auf unfruchtbaren Boden.

Ein verschlagener Ausdruck schlich sich auf Kains Gesicht.

„Was krieg ich, wenn ich dich nicht an Paps verpfeife?“

„Du kannst deinen Kopf behalten, was hältst du davon?“

„Nein, darauf lass ich mich nicht ein. Ich weiß! Ich will ein Schrumpfhuhn!“

Vorador schlug seine Stirn gegen die Mauer.

„Ein _Schrumpfhuhn_?! Ich hab gedacht, du willst wer weiß was! Schrumpfhuhn kannst du haben... ich trag so was doch nicht bei mir!“, schnappte er, als ihm Kain auffordernd die offene Klaue hinhielt.

„Versprich es mir!“

„Ja, ich verspreche es dir bei... bei Janos’ Keksdose.“

Damit war Kain offensichtlich zufrieden. Er nahm Raziel an der Hand und zog triumphierend ab. Ein grollender Vorador konnte endlich seinen Abstieg fortsetzen.

***

„Du hast dir ja Zeit gelassen.“

Malek hing bereits ziemlich schief über seinem dritten Cocktail, als Vorador endlich den ‚Roten Raben’ erreichte.

„Kain.“

Das allein reichte, um den behelmten Sarafan wissend nicken zu lassen. Er winkte den Wirt heran.

„Eine Bloody Mary 0 negativ für die beleidigte Blutwurst hier. Geht auf meinen Helm. Du siehst aus, als könntest du den Drink vertragen, Vorador.“

Der Vampir trank die Bloody Mary auf ex und knallte das Glas auf den Tisch.

„Noch einen davon!“, verlangte er vom Wirt.

Aus den Tiefen von Maleks Helm kam leises Glucksen.

„Was gibt’s da zu lachen? Willst du heute Nacht auf der Couch schlafen?!“

Malek lachte nur um so lauter.

„Immer noch besser, als den Schlafsaal mit hundert schnarchenden Sarafanen zu teilen. Dumah zersägt ganze Wälder!“

Vorador sagte nichts mehr und drehte sich um. Die Ellbogen auf den Tresen gestützt, sah er sich in der Spelunke um. Sie waren alle hier, die üblichen Verdächtigen. Eine Gruppe Hylden sang laut und falsch irgendein Lied aus den glorreichen, längst vergangenen Zeiten ihres Volkes, Vampire betranken sich an Bloody Mary, Menschen klagten sich gegenseitig ihr Leid und was sie zu erdulden hatten in diesen schlimmen, schlimmen Zeiten, Dämonen unterhielten sich über Schrumpfhühner (Vorador machte sich eine mentale Notiz, die beiden Muskeldämonen um ein Schrumpfhuhn anzugraben) und die wenigen Sarafanen, die zwischen all dem aufragten wie bunte Sluagh, steckten die Köpfe zusammen und kicherten wie Schulmädchen.

Hier im Roten Raben trafen sie sich alle, die Bewohner Nosgoths. Ein stilles Abkommen galt, sämtliche Streitigkeiten und Feindschaften ruhen zu lassen. Was nicht bedeutete, dass nicht dann und wann die Fäuste flogen. Aber wo Sarafanen und Vampire aufeinander prallten, konnte jeder froh sein, wenn nicht mehr passierte!

„Wartest du schon lange?“, wollte Vorador von Malek wissen.

„Lass mich kurz überlegen... Ja! Ich bin eben geschickter darin, aus schwerbewachten Festungen zu entkommen, als gewisse trampelige Vampire.“

„Angeber!“

„Im Ernst. Möbutt hat es heute auf mich abgesehen. Ich musste wirklich vorsichtig sein. Der dreht mich durch den Fleischwolf, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich meine kostbare Zeit im Roten Raben verbringe. Mit einem Vampir!“

„Onkel Mö ist doch harmlos.“

_Déjà-vu._

Maleks Minenspiel war ganz hervorragend zu lesen, obwohl er einen Vollhelm trug. Der Sarafan war offensichtlich nicht der gleichen Meinung.

„Nimm dich vor dem alten Knacker bloß in acht. Ich hab schon eindrucksvollere Vampire als dich den Kopf verlieren sehen.“

„Ich bin eigentlich nicht hierher gekommen, um mich mit dir über Onkel Mö zu unterhalten.“

„Das hoffe ich!“ Malek hob lachend das Glas.

„Prost, du alte Geißel der Menschheit!“

„Auf deine Gesundheit, stinkender Sterblicher!“

***

Die Nacht war noch nicht weit vorangeschritten, da torkelten Vampir und Sarafan Arm in Arm besoffen durch die Straßen Meridians. Kein Mensch scherte sich darum. Allerhöchstens riss mal jemand die Fensterläden auf und brüllte ihnen unflätige Bosheiten hinterher, aber zumindest verzichteten die Bewohner dieses Mal drauf, ihre Nachttöpfe über ihren Köpfen auszuschütten.

„Der Käse ist heute wunderschön!“

„Depp. Das ist der Mond.“

Sie standen auf dem Marktplatz und starrten verzaubert gemeinsam hinauf zum Mond. Er war so groß und nah, Vorador glaubte, nur die Hand ausstrecken zu müssen, um ihn zu berühren.

„Ich hab Hunger...“

„Käse?“

„Käse!“

Wenig später bewunderten die Straßenkatzen Meridians die beiden seltsamen Gestalten, die an der Hausmauer standen, der eine auf den Schultern des anderen, und versuchten, durch das kleine Fenster einer Sennerei einzusteigen.

„Halt doch endlich still da unten!“, zischte Vorador und trat Malek gegen den Helm. Der Sarafan ächzte und stöhnte und hielt den Kopf in einer Lage, die nicht gerade von Wohlbehagen sprach.

„Kletter’ doch endlich durch dieses verdammte Fenster! So fett ist dein Arsch doch auch wieder nicht“, schimpfte der Sarafan.

Ein letzter Stoß von unten und Vorador kugelte durch das Fenster in das Innere der Sennerei. Der saure Geruch von gebrochener Milch und nassen Tüchern stieg ihm in die Nase. Dazu der würzige Geruch von reifendem Käse. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sich Vorador den Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Wehe, du isst den Käse ganz alleine! Mach mir gefälligst die Türe auf!“

Auch wenn er schwer mit sich zu ringen hatte – mit Malek teilen? Den leckeren Käse?! – schob Vorador schließlich den Riegel zurück und ließ den Menschen hinein.

„Mmh!“ Am Kinn seines Helmes sammelte sich ein einzelner Tropfen, der rasch größer wurde.

„Sabberst du?! Das ist ja e.k.e.l.haft!“

Wenig später saßen beide im Schneidersitz vor den Regalen, wo sich Käserad auf Käserad türmte, bis ganz hinauf zur Decke. Vorador zerteilte eines der Räder mit seinen scharfen Klauen.

„Go, Cheese!“, lachte er und hielt Malek ein Stück hin.

Sie saßen und futterten, bis ihre Bäuche so rund waren wie Raziels leuchtende Augen.

„Boah, ich platz gleich.“

Vorador wuchtete sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten auf die Füße, wankte, ruderte mit den Armen heftig in der Luft herum und konnte sich gerade noch an einem der Regale festhalten.

„Du brauchst einfach ein bisschen Bewegung.“ Malek rollte Richtung Eingang, angelte mit einem Fuß nach der Tür, schob sie auf, rollte zwei Meter nach draußen, ehe er kreischend die Straße nach unten kugelte. Das Gefälle hatte er komplett vergessen!

„Wenn das deine Idee von Bewegung ist, dann verzichte ich darauf.“ Vorador schielte skeptisch auf den Abhang. Malek war schon weit unten, kullerte immer weiter und weiter bis er schließlich – Zack – an einem Schutztor zu stehen kam. Kleine Fledermäuse flatterten quiekend um seinen Kopf.

Noch viel schlimmer waren die Wachen, die ob des vollgefressenen Sarafanen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, ihm aber schließlich doch auf die Beine halfen.

Vorador kam vorsichtig, sich immer in den Schatten haltend, näher.

„Ein Sarafan aus der Feste, was? Was treibt dich nach Meridian? Nicht gerade der Gesprächigste, was? Und was hast du gegessen? Riecht nach Käse und, _sniff_ , Cocktailkirschen. Komm, komm, ein junger, unschuldiger Paladin wie du hat zu dieser Zeit auf den Straßen Meridians nichts zu suchen. Wir sind ein heißes Pflaster. Nicht so wie ihr in der Provinz mit euren Schafen und Ziegen.“

Malek, immer noch ein wenig wirr im Kopf von seiner rasanten Talfahrt, versuchte verzweifelt, eine passende Erklärung zusammenzustottern, aber nichts wollte ihm einfallen.

_Hab ein Date mit meinem Vampirschatzi und wir haben gerade eine Sennerei um fünf Wagenladungen Käse erleichtert,_ erschien ihm nicht passend.

In diesem Augenblick bog ein großer, zotteliger Hund um die Ecke und scharwenzelte um die Knie des überraschten Sarafanen. Die anderen Wächter machten große Augen.

„Ist das deiner?“

„Äh, ja. Ich gehe nie ohne meinen, äh, Hund aus dem Haus. Meridian ist ja sooo gefährlich. Nicht wahr, Vory?“ Malek tätschelte den Kopf des Hundes, dem die lange Zunge weit aus dem Maul hing. Er hechelte und geiferte und vergrub seine Schnauze zwischen Maleks Beinen.

Die Wächter steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

„Das soll ein Hund sein? Sieht mir mehr nach einem Wolf aus.“

„So ein Unsinn, Wölfe in Meridian!“

„Aber diese großen, gelben, leuchtenden Augen!“

„Ist sein Fell grün?“

Als sie wieder aufblickten, waren Sarafan und Hund verschwunden.

***

Vorador stand auf einem Dachfirst und pieselte mit dem Wind.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest das lassen“, maulte Malek, der daneben saß. Vorador warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich in einen verdammten Werwolf verwandeln musste, um deine bemitleidenswerte Existenz und unser Date zu retten! Die Verwandlung klappt schon ganz gut...“

„... dein Fell war grün.“

„... aber hinterher muss ich immer pieseln. Außerdem: Keiner regt sich auf, wenn Kain in den heiligen Tümpel pinkelt, na ja, der älteste Gott vielleicht, aber wenn ich mal muss, dann steht das Hyldenreich offen!“

Vorador machte den Reißverschluss zu und pflanzte sich neben Malek. Ein Ausdruck absoluter Langeweile erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Das Date hatte er sich auch anders vorgestellt! Zuerst gemütliches Beisammensein über einem Drink, leckerer Käse im Anschluss, abgerundet durch spritzigen Sex. Sie hätten sich gleich ein Zimmer im ‚Roten Raben’ nehmen und das Bett durchreiten sollen. Statt dessen saß er hier oben auf einem windigen Dachfirst und fror sich seine Ohren ab!

„Was machen wir jetzt?“

Vorador pulte mit einer Kralle zwischen den Fängen herum, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach etwas Käseresten. Malek setzte ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf und zog einen Stift aus der Hosentasche.

„Ich weiß was“, flüsterte er. „Aber es verlangt ein außerordentliches Maß an Vorsicht, Verschwiegenheit und Mut!“

Das klang vielversprechend.

„Worauf warten wir noch?!“

Die beiden kicherten wie Schulmädchen, bevor Malek den Stift wie ein magisches Schwert weit von sich hielt und sich theatralisch auf die Brust schlug.

„Auf, meine getreuen Mannen! Zur Sarafanfeste, den Drachen zu erschlagen!“

Vorador stapfte schon an dem Sarafanen vorbei und schlug ihm auf den Allerwertesten.

„Komm, du alter Schwafler. Der Drache erledigt sich nicht von selbst und deine Mannen... ich wusste schon immer, dass ich Legion bin!“

***

Wände hochzuklettern gehörte mittlerweile zu Voradors einfachsten Übungen. Einen Sarafanen noch dazu auf den Schultern zu tragen stellte sich jedoch als Herausforderung heraus.

„Bist du fetter geworden?!“, keuchte er und zog sich an der senkrechten Wand hoch. Seine Krallen hinterließen tiefe Kerben im Mauerwerk.

„Bei allen Dämonen der Zwischenwelt! Ich setz dich auf Diät! Nur noch Äpfel! Au!“

Malek kniff ihn doch tatsächlich in die Ohren!

„Fresse, Vampir! Das sind alles Muskeln! Was glaubst du, mit wem du es hier zu tun hast?! Ich bin ein Sarafan, eine tödliche Kampfmaschine und ...“

„Fett! AU!“

Irgendwie erreichten sie keuchend und zeternd die Brücke, die die beiden großen Komplexe der Sarafanfestung miteinander verband. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sie niemand bemerkte.

„Mein Rücken! Nie wieder, du Nilpferd!“

Malek bedeutete ihm, still zu sein.

„Irgendwas ist faul hier“, murmelte der Sarafan. „Es ist viel zu still.“

„Na ja, es ist Nacht. Da liegen ehrliche Bürger in ihren Bettchen und schnarchen vor sich hin.“

„Sarafanen sind keine ehrlichen Bürger. Ich meine, ehrlich schon, aber keine Bürger.“

„Dann gehen wir doch auf Nummer sicher!“

Vorador lachte hämisch und wies auf eine kleine Holztüre, die in die Mauer des Turms neben ihnen eingelassen war.

‚Garderobe’, stand darauf.

„Wir binden einfach alle Schnürsenkel zusammen und wenn ein Alarm losgehen sollte, sind deine Safran-Brüder erst mal beschäftigt.“

„Sarafan, und wir tragen keine Schnürsenkel.“

Schweigen.

„Na gut, dann äh, dürfen wir eben keinen Alarm auslösen.“

„Warte, Vorador. Wo willst du hin?“

„Wir sind doch gekommen, um den Drachen zu erschlagen.“

„Aber das ist nicht der Weg zu seiner Höhle.“

Vorador stemmte erbost die Hände in die Hüften, als Malek eine weitere Wand nach oben zeigte.

***

Hängend und würgend erreichten sie schließlich ihr Ziel.

Möbius Zimmer war einer Bibliothek nicht unähnlich. Dicke Wälzer, Folianten und alles, was sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise Druckwerk schimpfen durfte, war hier vertreten und stapelte sich bis unter die Decke.

Möbutt, der Drache, schlief tief und fest in seinem Bett, inmitten des Horts aus Büchern. Er schnarchte, bis sich die Balken bogen. Noch dazu trug er eine alberne Schlafmaske und eine Zipfelmütze.

Vorador schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist das nur mit alten Männern und ihren Zipfelmützen! Janos hat genauso eine.“

Malek zuckte nur mit den Schultern und entstöpselte den Stift.

„Bereit?“

„Klar! Ich hoffe nur, du kannst besser mit dem Stift umgehen, als mit dem Ding zwischen deinen Beinen!“

„Sage mal! Was hast du heute gefrühstückt? Kakerlaken mit Hühnerfüßen? Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der Augenblick, sich über meine Qualitäten im Bett zu beklagen. Attacke!“

„Also ich weiß nicht, Malek. Kunst ist was anderes.“

Sie standen über Möbius und besahen sich ihr Werk.

„Vielleicht hättest du doch einen anderen Schnauzer zeichnen sollen. Der steht ihm überhaupt nicht.“

„Mag sein. Aber er macht ihn so richtig schön böse.“

„Und dann dieser Schmutzfleck auf der Wange. Ist das Fliegendreck?“

„Das ist ein verdammtes Herz! Aber was versteht ein Vampir schon von Kunst?!“

Der Zeitstromlenker setzte sich so plötzlich auf, dass sich Vampir und Sarafan kreischend gegenseitig in die Arme sprangen.

Es war ihre Rettung, dass der große Möbius noch nicht ganz wach war. Er schmatzte, kratzte sich den kahlen Schädel unter der Schlafmütze und schob die Schlafmaske zurück.

„Malek. Was für eine Überraschung. Was treibt dich hierher? Ist schon Sonnenaufgang?“

Sein Blick fiel auf Vorador, der in den Armen des Sarafanen hing wie Unterhosen auf der Wäscheleine. Hinter der gefurchten Stirn des Zeitstromlenkers begannen sich Zahnrädchen langsam zu drehen, griffen perfekt ineinander und feuerten die Hochöfen seines scharfen Verstandes an. Innerhalb von Sekunden.

„VAMPIR! Alarm! Zu den Waffen!“

Keine Sirene der Welt hätte geschafft, was Möbius’ Stimme gelang: Die Sarafanfestung erwachte sprunghaft zum Leben. Vorador sauste wie ein geölter, grüner Blitz aus dem Raum, Malek dicht auf den Fersen.

„SPÜRT MEINE RACHE!“

Möbius stand hinter ihnen im Türbogen, sprang wild gestikulierend auf seinen dürren, haarigen Beinen auf und ab und schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Leib. Mit aller Kraft warf er den Flüchtenden einen seiner flauschigen Häschenpantoffel hinterher.

Und traf Vorador zielsicher zwischen die Füße.

Der Vampir stolperte, kreischte und kugelte die Stufen hinunter, bis sein Fall ein unrühmliches Ende in einem Container voller Strass fand. Glitterwolken stoben in alle Richtungen davon.

„Warum habt ihr einen Container voller Strass am Ende der Treppe stehen?!“, heulte Vorador und sah an sich herunter. Er sah aus wie eine verdammte Discokugel!

„Das ist vom letzten Sarafanball übriggeblieben. Ich hab dir doch davon erzählt. So hörst du mir also zu!“

„Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der Augenblick, sich über meine Qualitäten als Zuhörer zu beklagen!“

Ohne viel Erfolg versuchte Vorador mit hastigen Bewegungen den Glitter abzustreifen. Der Vampir nieste und wirbelte noch mehr Staub auf. Von oberhalb der Treppe war das Getrappel vieler gepanzerter Füße zu höre. Dazwischen gebrülltes ‚Hier lang!’, ‚Tötet den Vampir!’ und ‚Banzai!’

Malek packte Vorador, halbblind von der Flatterhaftigkeit des Glitters, am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.

„Leg einen Schritt zu! Wenn sie dich erwischen, kannst du dir den nächsten Sonnenaufgang aufgespießt auf einem Pfahl ansehen.“

„Ich hab noch nie einen Sonnenaufgang gesehen!“, protestierte Vorador und stolperte Malek hinterher.

„Dazu bin ich noch zu jung. Vielleicht im nächsten Jahrhundert! Aber das wirst du ja dann nicht mehr erleben!“

Der Sarafan blieb abrupt stehen.

„Bei Möbius’ verkokeltem Toupet!“

Über ihm spannte sich der Nachthimmel. Mond und Sterne waren gerade hell genug, um die Brüstung vom Nachtschwarz des Himmels abzuheben. Doch im Osten zeigte sich bereits das erste verräterische Pink des neuen Morgens.

„Hier lang! Schnell, schnell!“

Sie hetzten der Brüstung entlang. Unter ihnen gurgelte das Nichts eines abgrundtiefen... Abgrundes.

In diesem Augenblick ging die Sonne auf. Das brennende Sonnenlicht verfing sich in den Glitzersteinchen und wurde tausendfach zurückgeworfen. Die Bauern, die so früh Morgens bereits auf dem Weg zu ihren Feldern waren, erzählten sich später von einem beschwipsten Diamanten, der Richtung Gebirge torkelte. Andere wiederum meinten, einen glitzernden Vampir zu erkennen, dem das Sonnenlicht nichts anhaben konnte. Ein Irrglaube, dem auch heute noch viele Menschen anhängen.

Man kennt das ja.

Aber all das kümmerte Vorador gerade überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn der Glitzerstaub die meisten Strahlen ablenkte, wurde ihm langsam heiß. Er fühlte sich wie eine Bohne im Kochtopf!

„Hier lang, zum Katapult!“, lotste ihn Malek weiter.

„Katapult?!“ Doch der Sarafan gab keine Antwort, sondern schubste den Vampir kurzerhand in die Schlinge, setzte sich dazu und löste das Katapult aus.

„Aaaaaahhhhhhhh.....“

***

In der Vampirfestung machte sich Janos gerade sargfertig. Im Grunde war das albern. Er als uralt Vampir konnte sowohl in der Nacht, als auch während des Tags herumwandeln. Schlafen, das war was für Menschen und Weicheier. Und doch, es hatte etwas seltsam erfrischendes, oder sagen wir, erholsames, sich ein paar Stündchen aufs Ohr zu werfen und Ruhe vor den nervigen Bälgern und Zeter und Mordio schreienden Sarafanen zu haben. Apropos nervige Bälger. Es war auffällig still in den oberen Gemächern. Jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, es war gefährlich still!

Janos Audron raffte seinen Mantel und eilte die Treppe nach oben.

Gut, in Raziels Kinderzimmer war alles in Ordnung. Der kleine blaue Vampir... Ghul... Seelenwandler... was auch immer schlief seelenruhig in seinem Bettchen. Der ein oder andere Sluagh und Hit streunte herum, aber sonst war alles friedlich.

Ähnlich sah es in Kains Zimmer aus. Der Vampir hing kopfüber von der Decke und schlief tief und fest. Janos schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Türe langsam zuzog. Er sollte den Kindern verbieten, alte Vampirfilme anzusehen. Das brachte sie auf ganz schräge Gedanken. Welcher Vampir schlief denn schon kopfüber!

Blieb also nur noch Vorador. Vielleicht dröhnte sich sein Ältester wieder das Hirn mit furchtbarer Krach-Bumm-Schepper-Musik zu. Das würde erklären, warum es so still war. Kopfhörer waren ein Segen!

Janos öffnete die Türe.

Und zog sie augenblicklich wieder zu. Ein ganzer Haufen Federn verlor seinen Halt und segelte, einer Schar aufgescheuchter Krähen gleich, zu Boden. Zwei weitere Haarsträhnen verloren alle Farbe.

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!“, war Voradors Gebrüll durch die geschlossene Türe zu hören.

„Wie verkalkt muss man denn sein, die Türe nicht abzusperren?!“

„Moment mal, _du_ warst der Letzte, der durch diese Tür gegangen ist. Außerdem, stell dich nicht so an. Es gibt wirklich Schlimmeres, als von deinem Alten beim Sex mit dem ärgsten Erzfeind erwischt zu werden... nein, nein, NEIN! Nicht meine Hose aus dem Fenster werfen!“

\- Ende -


End file.
